


After Hours

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212





	After Hours

Roy couldn’t hear a thing Maes was saying.

He wasn’t whispering or anything like that. Roy was just… distracted.

He’d told his lovers that he’d be working late and they had surprised him by bringing him dinner. Once that was done they decided Roy needed dessert as well and without further ado both blonds had crawled under the large mahogany desk and proceeded to use their mouths and tongues for any and everything but talking.  

Five minutes into this Maes barged into his office and launched into a story about… hell Roy didn’t even know. The damn building could be collapsing and he wouldn’t know it.

Maes was pointing at something on the paper in his hand but Roy couldn’t tell what it was, his vision had gone blurry the moment he felt his balls sucked into a warm mouth just as a tongue wrapped around his dick in a way that should not be possible. He couldn’t hold back the groan that caused but Maes thought it was a reaction to whatever he was going on about.

He needed Maes gone but was there a delicate or tactful way to tell your best friend to get lost so you could get laid?

Probably not, so Roy endured even though he knew if Ed kept using his tongue like that as Russell sucked on his sack he’d be moaning like a bitch in minutes.

As if sensing his distress the mouth around his cock disappeared and Ed shouted, “He’s in another world Hughes so save your breath. Could you please get lost and let us fuck already!”

Once Maes picked his jaw up from it's place on the floor, he shook his head at Roy and left.

Roy couldn’t help but think that no matter how Ed used his mouth, he was damn good with it.


End file.
